wazuraifandomcom-20200214-history
Canberran
Canberrans are the indigenous race of the continent of Australia. They speak in a language known as Canberri and they are users of fire Madō (called "vrylik" in Canberri), and for this reason there are many in the Australasian military. They are an entirely female species. Appearance and Biology Canberrans are the only non-mammalian sapient species on the planet. They are reptiles, however they have warm blood and stop growing at a certain age unlike most other reptiles. They are thought to be related to dragons, an extinct species of reptile. Much like dragons, they have wings with which they can fly. They are capable of living far longer than any of the other species on Earth with the exception of elves and thus can become very wise "early" in their life. They also have a unique hakukon that allows them to use a wide variety of fire Madō. Canberrans are an unusual species in that their ancestors likely did not have humanoid faces or other humanlike qualities Canberrans possess. Scientists question how a reptilian species could so quickly evolve such features and are looking for some sort of a missing link. It is important to note that all Canberrans are indeed female. They reproduce sexually but require a male partner in order to reproduce. Before humans discovered Australia, Canberrans would often kidnap elven males and use them as "breeding slaves", keeping them as livestock. However, due to human culture seeping into Canberran society, they never do such barbaric rituals any longer, instead electing to mate with a willing partner. After mating, they lay anywhere from four to ten eggs. One half of the eggs laid are fertile- the other half are thought to be an adaptation to feed the hatchlings should their mothers be away at the time they hatch. They generally develop at the same rate as human females, although they do not become ready to mate until around the age of forty. Habitat and Population WIP Culture and Society WIP Air Navy Even before the government of Australasia was set up, the humans who settled in Australia made a pact with the Canberrans. In exchange for men to breed with, the Australasians would have the Canberrans to protect them from invaders. As the actual military became developed, the pact ended and the Air Navy was made into a branch of the government. The Air Navy is comprised of ten powerful airships that run on hakukon. The hakukon is harvested from eucalyptus leaves that are ground into a fine powder. A pinch of eucalyptus powder can power one of these massive airships for days. The airships themselves are made of wood. They also don't fly insomuch as they hover- if it goes over water, then it loses altitude based on the water's depth. This is why Canberrans never actually established contact with humans until the settlers of Australia. The airships possess over fifty madou cannons that can fire off fire-elemenatal madou. The mothership of the navy is called Kyrshyrzo, meaning, in Canberri, "Goddess". Within the airships are a crew of seventeen each- ten maintanence crew members, three gunners, the vice-captain, the captain, the doctor, and the cook. Each ship houses thirteen warriors when the armed forces are in action. Canberran warriors are a sight to fear. Outfitted in form fitting yet very defensive armor, they carry lances that extend their range of attack. They are also extremely gifted in their fire madou. Even a single squad of fifty normal humans with guns could easily fall against five Canberrans trained in the arts of the warrior, or "Jyhreel" as it is called in Canberri. In recent years, each airship houses a hangar with around 30 planes. This ups the crew amount to 49 after adding in the pilots and the repairmen. Category:Articles by Mewshuji Category:Races